The Valkan Dominion
The Valkan Dominion is an empire in northwestern Ashar and one of the world's premier powers. The dominion is staunchly expansionist, imperialist and militant, boasting a mighty military presence and ever-expanding territory. The backbone of the Valkan Dominion is its military, an equally massive and elite fighting force that melds the individual strengths of the dominion's many conquered territories. The nation itself mirrors this mentality, as it is a melting pot of disparate cultures, but still manages to retain Valkan tradition. History Geography Government The Valkan Dominion is an expansionist empire. It is utilitarian, authoritarian, imperial and militant. Unlike most other nations, the dominion doesn't have a single leader, but is rather an oligarchy controlled by the Triarchy. The three Triarchs are the Dominus, who leads the military, the seven Praetors, who control politics, and the Archon, who head the faith of the Crimson Order. The three often come into conflict, which has led to political struggles and civil conflicts in the past. Culture Valkan culture is often simplified to the saying of "might makes right." This mantra highlights the militant and expansionist culture of the Valkans, yet it also leaves out much of the dominion's intricacies. Valkan society is a dichotomy between traditional roots and the cultures of its annexed regions. While Valkans still preserve their societal traditions, as the dominion has expanded it has incorporated the cultures and customs of numerous peoples, creating an amalgamated superculture entirely unique to the Valkan Dominion. While the dominion is often feared and reviled for their imperialist expansion and military conquests, it is uniquely free from many of the social trappings of other cultures. Social hierarchy is in theory based on ability alone, rather than the status that one is born with. For example, while slavery is common in the Valkan Dominion, slaves are typically granted freedom once they have labored for long enough, and while they start out at the lowest levels of the Valkan social hierarchy, through ability alone they can rise in status. In fact, several notable Valkans were once slaves of the Dominion. Additionally, the Valkan Dominion is inclusive of the societies that it incorporates, which separates it from the typical xenophobic and racially divided cultures of its neighbors. Valkan society is heavily segmented and utilitarian. All Valkans are seen as having a role to play in the nation, ranging from military service, to rearing children, to laboring as slaves. Typically marginalized groups, such as women, ethnic minorities, and mages, all enjoy relative equality in the dominion, as long as they serve a purpose to their nation. Valkans are stereotypically known for being upfront and abrupt. To some they come across as rude and brutally honest, but the Valkans themselves see themselves as being honorable, trustworthy and to the point. In simple term, Valkans characterize themselves as not beating around the bush. Much of this is rooted in how Valkan culture views the charming deception so prevalent outside the Dominion's borders as cowardly and untrustworthy. This, combined with the stereotypical Valkan pride, makes them a quite distinct people. Romance and marriage hold less importance in Valkan society than in most nations. In most societies, marriage is either for political gain, as it is in most Westric nations, or based on romance, as it is in many Asharic nations. In the dominion, marriage is generally for the purpose of producing and rearing offspring. Having children is seen as a responsibility to the nation. In fact, most spouses rarely see each other due to their duties. Similarly, family holds relatively little importance to Valkans. They see family as being a societal division that distracts citizens from service to their nation. Because of this, noble houses exist in a different form than other nations. While houses do not command forces or hold any official political power, there do exist families that have a high standing in the government. The Crimson Order, the state religion of the Valkan Dominion, is integral to the culture and politics of the nation. However, unlike most other nations, where state religions are the only legal faiths, there are many religions openly practiced in the dominion, to no resistance. Because of the expansionist nature of the dominion, foreign religions, cultures and languages are widely accepted. Economy Military Religion Settlements The Bloodcliffs